


Cold Fucking

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M, Ice dildos, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot what plot? Rundas wants it up the butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fucking

After his fifth drink Rundas leaned over to whisper in Samus’s ear. “I want to know what it’s like for you,” his mandibles clicked by her face.

“What?”

“You know.”

“No. I don’t.”

She downed another shot.

“Tell me what you mean.”

Rundas wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nibbled her ear.

“Sex. I want it up between my legs.”

Typically Samus would have balked at such an open mention of sex, but six shots into the evening made her a little looser.

“How’m I gonna do that?”

“We’ll think of something.”

Rundas’s breath on her ear was as cold as his bite.

* * *

 

On his ship, Samus had to wear her full suit or risk hypothermia. Rundas helped her up through the hatch then stumbled to the cot. It didn’t take him long to strip off his suit and coolant mesh revealing a partial erection.

Samus draped her arms around his shoulders before sitting on his lap. He chirred as she began to stroke his face. When she began to stroke his mouth, he split his mandibles and gently bit her fingers before sucking. Though it did no damage, Samus could feel the slight pressure from the bite.

Free hand on Rundas’s shoulder, she pushed him down flat on his back before taking her hand out of his mouth and began to grind against him.

“If I’m going to fuck you like a woman, then I want something out of this too.”

Rundas smiled as he formed a penis shaped ice dildo on the outside of Samus’s varia suit over her crotch. Samus gave a light gasp when she felt something cold and round appear on the inside of her suit placed near her clit. Another slightly larger formation appeared slightly further back strategically placed to rub against the rest of her vagina.

Having a bit of Metroid DNA infused with her own made her very _very_ aware of the cold. She flinched when either portion of ice brushed against her.

Satisfied, Samus took the saliva covered hand and began to run her finger around the edge of Rundas’s ass. He twitched when she stuck her hand between them and began to fiddle, but he made sure to busy his mouth with her other hand so that she wouldn’t see the faces he might be making.

Truth be told, Samus wasn’t sure about what she was doing. The uncertainty was plain on her face as she bit her lip and frowned, but Rundas couldn’t see that from behind her helmet.

She gently pressed her finger against his ass and let it slip inside. To her surprise, Rundas didn’t moan or gasp. He giggled.

“Another. I want that ice in me.” He said around her hand.

“Do you go straight to two fingers with me? No? That’s what I thought. I’m going to do you like you do me.”

He grumbled but quickly returned to giggles as Samus began to wiggle her finger.

“Spit’s not going to last long… where’s the lube?”

Rundas moaned as she pulled out her finger and flailed his arms behind him. It was around there somewhere. He kept it nearby his cot on lonely nights.

He squirmed as he watched Samus liberally apply it to her hand and then to his skin. Noticing his still partial erection, she paused to give his dick a few firm upward strokes until it stood against her waist.

“Wait! Wait.”

Rundas twisted out from under her and squirmed onto the cot, his ass in the air.

“You want me to take you from behind? Isn’t that…”

“Degrading? Oh please yes.”

Again, the look on her face was one of confusion, but she shrugged and returned to fingering him.

One finger up his ass, then two.

He giggled as she twisted her fingers around each other until she found about where his prostate was. Then he started to gasp between giggles.

When she could get her fingers in and out with ease, she decided to use the frozen strap on. She applied lube to it until it was slippery then pressed it against his ass. Rundas moaned as she pushed in, and she almost did the same as the ice in her armor rubbed up into her. The cold still made her flinch but it was an erotic sensation.

Rundas stopped giggling, his eyes wide, as she pushed the dildo in further. He moaned as she pulled out and pushed back in, her hips angling so that the inner ice continued to rub against her. It wasn’t as pleasing as she would have liked, but it made for excellent fore play.

She found that as she ground into the ice within her armor, she rocked the frozen phallus into Rundas, but the ice began to melt inside her armor leaving her uncomfortably wet on top of being incredibly horny.

“I need more.”

She ran a finger down Rundas’s spine.

“You got me all bothered, I need you to deliver.”

Rundas barely heard her, his eyes still wide open, but with a flick of his wrist the ice reformed in her armor.

Pleased, she began to thrust harder, rocking Rundas forward. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pushed his face into the cot before thrusting and grinding with greater force.

Slowly he began to relax again, his wide stare becoming half closed, his mouth partially open, his dick dripping with pre-cum. When she pulled out, he let out a low whine, but she wanted him on his back again.

Once on his back, she resumed pounding into him, the ice against her teasing and taunting but offering no release. No, it was not a fair exchange, but it didn’t bother her than Rundas was getting his brain fucked out and she wasn’t. The look on his face, eye half closed, mouth half open, proboscis like tongue hanging out, made it worth it.

Rundas mumbled something incoherent shortly before cumming.

When he spurted, he arched his back and the ice in Samus’s suit suddenly grew to fill her vagina completely. She cried out from the sudden cold and willed the waist of her suit to vanish, but before she could pull out her new frozen dildo, Rundas leaned upwards and pushed her on her back. He ran his fingers over her suit forming trails of frost beneath it up her stomach and around her nipples.

As their species couldn’t interbreed, he had no problem binding her hands above her before grabbing the end of the dildo and slowly pulling it out. Rather than reach for the lube, he rubbed his below freezing cum on it before slowly pushing it back in. Looking Samus in the eyes (or where he assumed her eyes to be), he let his proboscis down and began to gently suck on her clit.

The closer she became, the more frequent her gasps and moans. She ground back against the dildo as he slowly moved it forwards and backwards. While he held it, it would not melt.

Her grunts and moans reached a fever pitch as she climaxed around the makeshift dick, but Rundas did not stop. He prolonged her orgasm for as long as he could, and only when her legs went limp did he allow the dildo to melt.


End file.
